


Feathers

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After fluff there's: Murder, All of the pet tags are kinky what's w r o n g with you people, Angst, Bad Guy Murder, Blind Character, Catholic Matt Murdock, Cute, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm just trying to tag a cute cat, It Gets Better, Just Add Kittens, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: "She is free. All she has to do is break the window and climb out. It's easy for someone with her superior genetics and training. She is outside. Now she just has to run. And she does. But somehow she is ambushed...She looks at her adversary. A man dressed in red. He's looking at her but...not really. His head is tilted. Like...like the cat she encountered on a mission once. It could hear her but she was hidden. Why would the man be listening to her?...If she is caught she must be caught in perfect condition. There is no room for failure in Hydra."Updates once a week.Written for Oof in the comments of my other work Antonia Elizabeth Stark.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random__Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape from Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of abuse, a bad guy dies, brainwashing, mental/emotional abuse, implied sexual assault

The lights are out. It's odd. The lights are out but the window isn't dark. She's never seen this before. They only turn out the lights when it's time to sleep. There's a strict schedule and if they find out she's broken it, even though it's not her fault, she'll be punished. She hates being punished. She's sick of it actually. She could leave. She's thought about it before but she never had the chance to. This is perfect. They'll be busy with whatever is wrong so she can escape. When she goes to the door it opens. So it's not only the lights. The power is out. Good. Once she finally gets away she'll be free to do as she pleases and won't be punished and no one will compare her to Father anymore. Freedom. 

She makes it down the hallway fine, even manages to stop by the room they keep her things in and collect her suit and knives. They're the only things from this place that she does not despise. After she exits the room though, there is a soldier. No one of importance so if she is captured they will be satisfied by her claiming he was an enemy she defeated to assist them. After all, the power does not go out on it's own. Hydra is under attack. This presents her with a unique opportunity. If she escapes she is free and they may assume she was taken. If they catch her she can claim she was hoping to assist them and be punished only lightly. It is a win win for her. 

The next hallway is more difficult, she has to avoid detection because there are too many soldiers for her to take on alone. It's fine though. She makes it and is far enough into the outer edges of the building to find a window. She is free. All she has to do is break the window and climb out. It's easy for someone with her superior genetics and training. She is outside. Now she just has to run. And she does. But somehow she is ambushed. She has made it too far to be taken back now. She prepares herself for a fight but it never comes. She looks at her adversary. A man dressed in red. He's looking at her but...not really. His head is tilted. Like...like the cat she encountered on a mission once. It could hear her but she was hidden. Why would the man be _listening_ to her? She has not spoken. She does not speak unless spoken to. It's the rules. Has she broken them and made some noise? She holds her breath just in case and straightens her back. If she is caught she must be caught in perfect condition. There is no room for failure in Hydra. 

"Hey, hey breathe alright?" 

"Yes Sir. Asset apologizes Sir." 

The man frowns and she prepares herself for the punishment she will receive for displeasing him. He just shakes his head and speaks quietly to no one. 

"Stark, I might need some help here," the man is quiet for a moment, "A girl, teenager probably. Referring to herself as Asset. Yeah. Yeah okay." 

She waits for her orders but he just stands there with his head tilted and she becomes nervous. Hydra would have taken her in by now. She would have been sent back for punishment. If the man is not Hydra then she may be in more trouble than she thought. 

"What's your name?" 

She contemplates staying silent but decides to answer him, "I am Asset." 

"Okay, but do you have an actual name? Mine is Micheal." 

"I am Asset." 

"I don't want to call you Asset kid, you're a person not a thing." 

Before she can respond she hears someone coming from behind her. He tricked her. Tried to trap her. She knows this land though. Better than the imposter and his people. She waits a moment and when he begins to speak again she turns and runs. He tries to grab her, tries to catch her, but she is too fast and knows every single one of these trees. She has disappeared before he can grab her and she hears the person who came behind her engage him in conversation. Good. That gives her more time. She makes it off the property and stands by the road looking lost and pathetic in the hope that someone will stop and pick her up. She isn't waiting long. A man and woman pull over only a few moments later. They have two children and a small dog. She could defeat them if she needed to. The woman rolls down her window and gestures her over. 

"Are you alright dear? What are you doing out here all alone?" 

She pretends to be wiping tears away and shrugs, "My...my step father was...he he-it hurt and mom didn't believe me and-" 

"Oh my. Dear would you like a ride?" She turns to her husband, "Mark we can give her a ride right?" 

When he nods at her she gets out and moves to the backseat with her kids. Good. She is kind but cautious. Asset gets into the passenger seat and smiles at them, "Thank you so much. My uncle told me I could stay with him but I couldn't wait for him to come get me. My name is Bell." 

The woman smiles, "It's no problem. I'm June, the kids are Julie and Taylor and my husband's name is Mark. Where do you need to go?" 

"My uncle lives in Brooklyn but anywhere in the city is fine, I can find my way from there." 

"Of course dear." 

The ride with the family is long but Asset is fine. They are nice to her and even share some of their food. She is almost disappointed when they reach Brooklyn and drop her off at a bus station with enough money for a ride. She smiles and waves as they drive away. Once they are gone she retreats to an alley and takes in her surroundings. She needs to find a place to sleep for the night and in the morning she will find a job that will pay her in cash and not question her identity. She wonders if Hydra knew she would use their training to escape one day. She doubts it. 


	2. Cats (not the musical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell makes a furry friend and decides to live a life of very illegal crime fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warings: Skeevy cashier, attempted rape referenced, murder (of attempted rapist)

She wakes in the morning to find a kitten laying on her chest. It is tiny and filthy. She imagines it was looking for warmth when it found her. She shifts and it sits up. 

"Hello little one. Am I warm enough?" 

It answers her with a tiny meow and settles back down. She grins and pets the tiny thing. She feels it purring and decides she's going to protect it until it's big enough to take care of itself. When she gets up she holds it in one hand and makes a nest for it in the bag she brought with her to hold her suit. It looks up at her and she smiles and pets it. 

"You have to be very quiet so I can keep you even when I go somewhere." 

The kitten lays down and seems to go to sleep as she pets it. Within moments she has the bag on her back and has found a convenience store that will let her use the bathroom. It is worn down and all of the people in it, the cashier included, are suspicious and seem to have weapons on their person. She glances at the 'help wanted' sign on her way past and decides to ask about it on her way out. A place like this must not care about her age or identity. 

In the bathroom she sets her bag down and opens it so the kitten can wander if it wants to. While the tiny one explores she gets out one of the smaller knives and takes it to her hair. She cuts it until it is level with her jawline. Then she takes off her pants and cuts the legs. She has never worn shorts, even in training. She hopes it will help her blend in. There is not much else she can do to change her appearance without more resources so she moves on to cleaning the kitten up. The little thing nearly scratches her eyes out when she gets it wet but when she starts rubbing the soap in it calms down. After the kitten is washed and dried she puts it back in her bag and cleans up the mess she made. When she leaves the bathroom is cleaner than when she arrived. She flushed the hair and wiped everything down to avoid leaving any DNA or fingerprints. 

When she goes back to the front the cashier stares at her chest and her legs and is quick to agree to giving her the job and paying her in cash at the end of every week. He tells her when to be back and she leaves. 

Since she has secured money for the future she stops to buy some food for herself and the little one with the bit of money she has. The kitten appreciates the food and curls up in her lap when it is finished. She thinks what she feels towards the little creature is what friendship is. She has never had this before. She thinks she likes it. A few weeks go by and she has a routine. She works nights at the store. It is not busy so no one minds that she brings Little One with her. Most of the customers that do come seem to like the kitten. She has enough money eventually that she can afford to rent a cheap motel room in a seedy area every so often. She doesn't stay in the same motel for more than four days at a time and doesn't go back to one she's stayed at until it's been two or three weeks so sometimes she goes back to the alley. She doesn't mind. She has Little One with her and that's all she needs. Until one night she's on her way to her current motel and she hears a woman crying and yelling for help. She looks down the alley the yelling is coming from and sees a large man on top of a woman crying on the ground. The sight makes her...angry. The woman is obviously no threat to the man. He should not attack people who cannot defend themselves. So she pulls out a knife and sneak up on him. She quickly has the knife against hie throat and leans in to whisper in his ear, "Naughty naughty. Let the nice woman go please." 

He freezes and then begins to move away from the woman. After he's away from her he turns to look at Asse-no she goes by Bell now-and she can see the moment he decides to fight her. It's pathetic really. She doesn't wait. She stabs him. He won't die quickly but he will die before he can get help. Good. She tells the woman to call the police and stands near her while she does so that she isn't alone with the man. 

"Thank...thank you for helping. I thought he was going to kill me." 

She smiles at the woman, "Would you like to pet my cat? It always seems to calm me down." 

When she nods at her Bell reaches around and pulls her back pack off. When she opens it Little One pops his head out and meows. 

"I keep a blanket in there so he can lay down on the walk home," Bell tells the woman as she pulls Little One out of the bag. 

The woman pets Little One and seems to feel a bit better eventually. Bell is glad. 

The police come. Bell has to go with them when they do. She killed a man after all. It's fine. She'll disappear from the police station. She knows how to. It was part of her training. They let her keep Little One with her at least. She waves at the woman when they take her in an ambulance and cooperates when they put her in the back of a cruiser. She's a model citizen after all. On the way to the station she thinks about the woman and what might have happened to her if Bell hadn't heard her yelling. Then she thinks of all the people she doesn't hear. In that moment she makes a decision. She will hear them from now on. After work she will put on the suit from Hydra and she will listen for the people that no one hears. 

Once they get her to the police station it only takes her ten minutes to slip away. She leaves a note: _Sorry, had to run. Little One says bye. See you soon._


	3. Vigilante Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman introduces himself to Bell and Stark sets Daredevil on murderous vigilante duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vigilante murder, gore mention
> 
> Super sorry about being so late, data issues. I’ll try not to let it happen again.

Within a few weeks she's legendary in Brooklyn for showing up at night and leaving behind a trail of dead bodies. Rapists, muggers, would-be-murderers. She swoops in and they're never seen alive again. She usually sends the Almost Victims out a bit away to call the police so they don't see what she does. By the time the police arrive she's gone and the criminal is bleeding out on the ground. 

After one of the Almost Victims manages to produce a semi accurate sketch of her face Bell decides to unfurl her wings at night. No one looks at her face when her wings are out. It helps with anonymity. And Little One is with her occasionally and likes to swat at the lower feathers so she doesn't mind having them out. She used to hate the wings. Hydra gave them to her and the pain was excruciating but they are useful so she can deal with them. 

She spends a few months establishing her new routine before someone breaks it. A boy, no older than her, dressed like a giant spider shows up as she's leaving behind another almost rapist. He doesn't try to capture her oddly enough. He just kind of...looks at her for a few minutes. She can feel Little One moving around in her bag so she backs away from the boy. She doesn't want him to hear Little One. She has to protect the tiny creature. 

"Hey uh I'm Spiderman? I don't really know your name but Mr. Stark wanted me to find you. He said to give you this," The boy holds out an old flip phone right as Little One meows from her bag. He tilts his head and glances towards the strap on her right shoulder, "Oh my gosh do you have a cat? I love cats! I can't have one because of the rules in our apartment and Mr. Stark never let's me keep any of the strays I find at the tower because he's mean like that. Can I pet your cat? Please?" 

She backs up further and puts a hand on her bag protectively, "Little One does not know you." 

"Is that it's name? That's cute. I understand. Maybe next time right? Um if you could do me a favour and take this after I leave," he sets the phone down on the ground and starts to turn away, "Oh! And please also if you could not kill people? The police get really mad and it's super wrong to murder people. Think about it? Bye!" 

She waits until he has been gone for ten minutes before she picks up the phone. When she opens it there is a number in it and she debates calling it or throwing the phone away. Eventually she decides to call because they can obviously find her anyways. She hopes they are not Hydra. The boy seems nice, she doesn't want to have to kill him. 

The phone only rings once before someone is speaking on the other end. 

"Hello, you've reached Iron Man what can I do for you on this fine day?" 

"The boy left the phone." 

"Okay, straight to the point. I can respect that. So, Feathers. Vigilante murder is still murder. I need a pretty good reason to not have someone bring you into custody." 

She listens quietly in an attempt to assess the man's loyalties. He does not seem like Hydra. They have no problem with death on a mission. But she cannot be sure. She decides to ask. 

"Did Hydra send you? I will not go back. Punishment for Asset's level of disobedience would be death." 

She hears a hiss on the other end and a quiet, "Ah." 

"So this is a Winter Soldier situation huh?" 

She stops breathing at the thought of the Soldier being sent after her, "They have dispatched the Soldier to collect rhe Asset?" 

"No no no! He defected kind of like you. No one has dispatched the soldier." 

"You lie. The Soldier is the Fist of Hydra. He would not defect." 

"I bet Hydra would have thought that about you as well but here we are Feathers. On the phone, you having defected." 

She thinks about his logic and finds it makes sense. The Soldier may have left Hydra. Father could have defected just like her. Good. If it is true they will have no one skilled enough to capture her. She hopes the voice on the phone can be trusted. 

"I will investigate. If it is true that the Soldier abandoned Hydra I will let the boy pet the tiny creature next time. If it is not true I will cut off his hand." 

"Um. I'm going to ask that you not cut off the kid's hand. He needs it." 

"Then for his sake hope you have been honest. If you lie you must be Hydra. That makes the boy Hydra. He will lose his hand if so." 

She hangs up before he can say anything else and throws the phone against a wall. She leaves and watches from a distance. It is only twenty minutes before the boy is back and collects the broken pieces of the phone. He does not seem worried. Perhaps the voice was being honest about Father. Time will tell. 

> "I know you stay in Hell's Kitchen but if the girl was a Hydra asset like James then there's no telling how many kinds of screwed in the head she is. We need someone close to her so that we can gain her trust and get her to stop with the murder. I know you don't approve of killing. We need you on this. She's met you before so she might trust you." 
> 
> "Stark, she ran away from me. Probably because she heard you coming up behind her. She thinks I tried to trap her, she's not going to trust me." 
> 
> "I need you to try. You can take care of yourself. The only other option I have is the kid and I'm not putting him on this. I only sent him with the phone because I thought he seemed less threatening. And because of that she threatened to _cut off his hand_ if I'm lying about James." 
> 
> "Fine! Fine, Stark, but you owe me. I've already got Deadpool and Frank causing problems for me. Do you know how hard it is to keep those two from killing each other? They've met now you know. They tried to /team up./ can you imagine that? Because it's terrifying. Neither of them have any real limits between them except for the /one/ that they share. They stay away from kids. That's their only limit. I've seen them feed a man his own hand. Its exhausting Stark. Actually, I'm putting you on Deadpool duty. Since you've roped me into this. Have fun. Bye." 
> 
> "Wait-! Godammit Murdock!" 


	4. Breaking Away From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She sees his frown and wonders what has upset him. She has said nothing bad or wrong. Bell decides it doesn't matter. She can say what she wants now. No one can punish her for it. Never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of past abuse and sexual assault/rape, flashbacks, and panic attacks.

It doesn't take Bell long to figure out that the voice was telling the truth. Father defected. And not recently. The knowledge makes her angry. How could he leave her? He knew how horrible it was and he left her there? She feels...hurt. She worked so hard to be worthy of him and he left her behind. She can't dwell on it though. She has a mission. So, she continues her routine as if it was never broken. Until it's broken again. The man, the one in red, shows up next. It's frustrating. Why can they not leave her alone? 

"Hey, kid. You have a name yet?" 

"The voice called me Feathers." 

"Feathers," he tilts his head, "Alright Feathers. I hear you're a vigilante." 

"I have my mission. Do not interfere. And you cannot pet Little One." 

"Is that your cat's name?" 

"Yes. Tell the boy he may pet the cat once as reward. The voice was honest. Father defected." 

She is still angry that he left her. It shows in her voice. The lapse in her composure would have earned her a slap with Hydra. But Hydra is not here. 

"I'll let him know. Father..?" 

"The Soldier. The Fist of Hydra. He defected without me, much before I left." 

When she explains the man seems shocked. She wonders why. She was always told that she looked like Father. He acts as if he knows the voice and the voice knew Father. Can he not tell? Perhaps she does not look like him as much as they said. Perhaps they were lying to make her perform better. No matter. 

"I'll tell them you appreciate their honesty. Do you mind if I stick around for a bit?" 

"Do as you please. Do not interfere with the mission. They do not deserve to live. The Almost Victims are proof." 

"I don't think that's our decision to make." 

"It is my decision. The police would put them back on the streets. I do not allow it." 

"How old are you?" 

"Asset has been alive for sixteen years." 

She watches warily as he moves closer to her. He seems harmless but she knows he is not. He would not have been sent to her if he was. The voice must have chosen a new messenger after she threatened the boy. That's fine. They do not seem to be Hydra. 

"You called the Soldier your father?" 

"Hydra requires superior genetics. Cloning was unsuccessful. Procreation was necessary." 

She sees his frown and wonders what has upset him. She has said nothing bad or wrong. Bell decides it doesn't matter. She can say what she wants now. No one can punish her for it. Never again. 

"What was Hydra like? What did you do there?" 

"Asset was sent on missions that did not require the Soldier's skill set. Training began at five years. Punishments for failure were swift and severe. Asset did as told. Spoke when spoken to. Killed when ordered to. Advanced Hydra's mission. Asset did not fail. Asset did not disobey." 

The man seems upset. She doesn't know why. She is being honest. 

"What were punishments like?" 

His question is harmless. It is harmless, but her thoughts are not. She remembers the punishments. When she was young she was simply beaten. Occasionally starved. But when she was older punishments got worse. When Asset was fourteen punishments for serious failures meant being left to the men. She remembers their hands. Their faces. Their bodies. The pain, especially of the first time. Asset is malfunctioning. Asset cannot breathe. She can't breathe. She doesn't know what's happening. Where is she? Is the man here still? 

"Hey, hey kid, are you alright? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," he puts a hand on her shoulder and she flinches away violently. He just barely dodges the knife she swings at him. 

"Do not touch me!" 

"Okay. I won't touch you again. I apologize. Is there anything I can do?" 

"Away." 

She still can't breathe. Why can't she breathe? 

"I can't go away until I'm sure you're alright. I think you're having a panic attack. Sit down against the wall and put your head between your knees." 

She listens because he seems to know what's happening to her. 

"Focus on your breathing. That's it. You're okay." 

Once she has control of her breathing she sits up and looks at the man. He's crouched down a few feet away with his head tilted. She wonders for a moment what he's listening to but she can't be bothered to really care. 

"What was that? Is the Asset broken?" 

"I think it was a panic attack. Can you tell me what happened right before it started?" 

"I remembered the punishments. I could feel them…" 

"It sounds like a flashback and panic attack. You're not broken. I know it's frightening but it doesn't make you broken." 

"I have to go. The mission is not complete." 

Within twenty seconds she's standing and running. She has to get away. She has to get away from the man and the thoughts he brings up. She must continue her mission. 

> "Stark there's something you should know." 
> 
> "What is it Fallen Angel?" 
> 
> "The girl is traumatized. I asked her about Hydra and she had a panic attack when punishments came up. That's not really surprising though. What is surprising is that she called the Winter Soldier her father. She said procreation was necessary when cloning didn't work. " 
> 
> "...Is she telling the truth?" 
> 
> "She's telling her truth." 
> 
> "Shit." 
> 
> "Yeah. And she seemed upset with him. She said he 'defected without her.'" 
> 
> "James has never mentioned any children. I don't think he knows about her." 
> 
> "She doesn't seem to realize that." 
> 
> "Lovely. Anything else before I flip his world upside down for the millionth time?" 
> 
> "I think Spiderman should make contact again. She calls him the boy so she knows he's young. Their closeness in age might allow her to trust him easier. She also doesn't seem to see him as a threat." 
> 
> "As long as you're there too. She threatened to cut off his hand last time." 
> 
> "I don't think two on one is the best idea." 
> 
> "That's my only offer Horns." 
> 
> "Fine." 
> 
> "I'll let the kid know and...talk to James I guess. See ya." 
> 
> "Bye." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize profusely for missed updates. College life is a lot more stressful and fast-paced than I was expecting. So here is an update and I will work very very hard, and write a reminder in my calendar for it, on keeping up in the future!


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I posted the wrong version of this chapter last week?? Super sorry. It's pretty much the same except towards the end but when I realized I couldn't bring myself to leave it how it was. Sorry for any inconvenience. 
> 
> "This routine carries on for weeks. Eventually, the man speaks to her more. He mentions being trained as a child. She and he are the same in that. She gets used to them. She begins to trust that they will not harm her."
> 
> Chapter is mostly conversational dialogue between characters. Sorry not sorry. I like the relationship development it offers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of hydra's usual fuckery and vigilante justice including but not limited to murder. Also, possibly negative thought processes on Bell's part but, you know, a victim of abuse and brainwashing from birth it's bound to happen. 
> 
> Updates moved to Sundays because Tuesday is too busy with school apparently.

She doesn't see the man again for a few days. The next time she sees him he isn't alone. It makes her wary. She is alone and the man has the boy with him. 

"Hey! Mr. Stark calls you Feathers, is it alright if I call you that?" She nods at the boy but keeps her eye on the man. He is a larger threat, "Y'know your wings are super cool! Did you always have them? Are you a mutant? Is your cat with you?" 

"Hydra gave me wings. I am not a mutant. I have superior genetics. I am a result of Hydra's greatest creation. Little One is in my bag. He likes to sleep there." 

"That's cool I guess. I just got bit by a really scientific spider and now I'm Spiderman. Mr. Stark and Daredevil told me you said I can pet the cat because Mr. Stark told the truth about Mr. James, that's the Soldier's name by the way, I bet Little One is really cute." 

Bell wonders when the boy breathes. He never seems to stop talking. She likes it. It means she has to talk less. She gets Little One out of her bag and allows the boy to come over and pet him. 

"What a good kitty! He's so little, he must still be a baby. Where did you find him? Does he like ham? If he's ever with you when I have a sandwich with me I'll share with hi-" 

"No. The tiny creature has a strict diet. His food consists of balanced nutrients for the best growth and health." 

The boy nods, "Yeah okay. He's your cat so it's up to you. That's probably better anyways. I bet you take really good care of him." 

"...He is my friend." 

"Of course! Hey, I overheard Mr. Stark say that you're Mr. James' daughter when I totally wasn't eavesdropping, is that true?" 

"The Soldier is my father. Hydra needed more soldiers for their missions. Cloning was a failure. I was not." 

"Cool! Does that mean you can do stuff like the Winter Soldier?" 

"I was trained to be as good as the Soldier. I fell short. Mother did not have genes superior enough for that level of success. Punishment for my genetic failures was severe. I am secondary, for missions not worth waking the Soldier." 

"That's not fair! It isn't your fault!" 

She flinches at his loudness and Little One meows in irritation. She moves away and covers the creature protectively. 

The boy raises his hands and backs away, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't shout. I'm not going to hurt you or Little One, I promise." 

She glares at him and looks between the man and the boy, "That is why you brought  _ him  _ with you? To not hurt us?" 

"He's with me because Mr. Stark wouldn't let me come alone after you threatened to cut off my hand. I told him you wouldn't. You said you would if he was lying and he wasn't. But he wouldn't listen to me so he sent me with Daredevil. He's a little overprotective. I can lift a bus y'know? I can take care of myself." 

She puts Little One back in her bag and watches them both. The man has not moved or spoken, he only stands back with his head tilted. She is sceptical. 

"...You are a child." 

The boy shrugs, "So are you. We can both do things we probably shouldn't be capable of." 

The boy is probably telling the truth. 

"I apologize for threatening you. I should have threatened to cut off the voice's hand for lying but I have not seen the voice in person." 

"I understand. You don't trust us. And you won't risk us being Hydra. It's fine." 

She nods at the boy and puts her bag on her back. She has to go soon or she will save no one tonight. 

"I must go complete my mission. Goodbye boy and man." 

"Bye Feathers and Little One! Hey, pretty please don't kill anyone tonight? Sometimes the police blame it on me and also I just think it's really sad when people die." 

She stares at the boy for a moment before she decides. She nods curtly and turns to leave. She finds that she doesn't like knowing they blame the boy for her actions. Sometimes Hydra would punish her if one of the men ruined a mission. It seems unfair. She will not kill anyone tonight and she will find a way to distinguish her actions from the boy's. Maybe she could leave a note with her name. Yes. A note. But which name? It would probably be better if she left Feathers. She uses Bell during the day. It is on her name tag at work. 

She saves two women from rape, one man from a mugger with a gun, and two children and their dog from a fire. She kills no one. She finds it doesn't feel much different than when she does. 

When she gets to the motel she is currently staying in Little One seems restless but she isn't sure why. She checks the room. There are no devices for surveillance. Nothing has been moved or taken. She checked the perimeter before entering her room. And yet the creature will not calm down. Bell peaks out the window. At first, she doesn't notice anything but then there it is. A glint of metal. Whoever it was is retreating. They have noticed her looking for them. She will have to stay up as guard tonight.

It is uneventful. In the morning she will leave the motel. She will buy new clothes and dye her hair. After that, she will be more wary of being followed. These are the only precautions available to her. She will change her routine regularly as well. The only constants will be work and Little One. She will protect the tiny creature with her life. 

After that night no one shows up at any of the motels or abandoned buildings she sleeps in. Perhaps they had not been watching her. Just in the wrong place. She may never know. The man and the boy continue to find her at night. The man is not very talkative but is always alert. Once, she saw him tense well before she noticed the man who walked by them. After that, she pays attention to the man's reactions. She depends on him to notice possible threats before she is able to. It intrigues her that he can. The boy is talkative and friendly. He ends every conversation with a plea for her to not kill anyone. She finds she wants to please him. She has never seen him sad or mad. She doesn't want to. 

This routine carries on for weeks. Eventually, the man speaks to her more. He mentions being trained as a child. She and he are the same in that. She gets used to them. She begins to trust that they will not harm her. 

Once the boy brings a different man with him. The man is tall and blonde. The boy calls him 'Mr. America' and seems to enjoy teasing him by saying things he does not understand. The blonde man stares at her. He is distressed when he does. She knows why soon. 

"You look jus-just like your father." 

Saying it seems to be difficult for him. Why? She knows who this man is. Hydra's greatest enemy. Why would he care who she looks like? After he leaves with the boy she wonders if the blonde man will be back. She doesn't know if she wants him to come back. 


	6. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After she hangs up she stares at the phone. It is normal. Nothing special. Except that Father went out of his way and asked the man to get it to her. They never told him about her. He would not have left her. Is it true? She finds that she wants it to be true. It would mean she still has a chance to be worthy. She decides that she will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that the beginning of this was the end of chapter five, well there was a bit of a Thing with chapter five and I uploaded the wrong version. The mistake has since been dealt with but I recommend going back to chapter five if you haven't already to get a little catch-up. The beginning didn't really change, just towards the end. Sorry for any trouble. 
> 
> Warnings: The Hydra Usual(tm) and assumed past child abandonment

One morning, after a month or so of the boy and the men asking her about Hydra and trying to convince her not to kill, she wakes up to a phone ringing outside of the door to her motel room. She will not return to this motel. She gets the phone and sees it is another flip phone. When she answers there is silence for a moment. 

"Who is this? How did you find me?" 

"...James. I'm James. Um. The Soldier. I didn't find you, Daredevil did. As a favour to me. Don't tell Stark, he didn't want me to contact you yet but...Stevie said you looked like me, that you couldn't be anyone but a Barnes. So I had to." 

She is shocked. Father sent the man to find her. And leave her a way of contact. Why would he do that? Bell isn't worthy, that's why he left her behind. 

"Soldier. You defected. I was not worthy. You left me behind." 

"That's...no. I didn't know about you. I didn't even know about me until recently. But I'm sorry. If I had known...I would have found you and killed any of the Hydra scum that got in my way. I swear." 

She doesn't know how to believe him. How could he not know? Hydra's greatest, most respected weapon did not know? She is his daughter. His only child. The rest...did not survive. How could he not know? 

"How do I trust you? You could be lying." 

"I don't know. I don't know if you can. I know it's a miracle I trust anyone after Hydra. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But I have to tell you that I didn't know and I'm sorry." 

She hears something in the background, someone calling his name. 

"I gotta go Feather, but if you ever need anything or want to talk to me you can call or text this number. Okay?" 

"Goodbye." 

After she hangs up she stares at the phone. It is normal. Nothing special. Except that Father went out of his way and asked the man to get it to her. They never told him about her. He would not have left her. Is it true? She finds that she wants it to be true. It would mean she still has a chance to be worthy. She decides that she will be. She opens the phone and goes to messages. 

B: 'Is killing the criminals wrong? It protects the Almost Victims.' 

The Soldier responds quickly. 

J: 'If it's the only way at that moment it's fine. Generally, killing people isn't okay. You do what you have to to protect but let the police do the rest.' 

B: 'I will...try. I prefer them dead so they may not harm again.' 

J: 'Me too, but there are rules.' 

B: 'I only know Hydra's rules.' 

J: 'Hydra's rules are bad. What rules did they give you?' 

B: 'Always obey. Do not fail. Speak when spoken to. Finish the mission. Report malfunctions.' 

J: 'Throw all of those out. Research laws and human rights. Those are your new rules. They are the rules of the country and state.' 

B: 'Asset will comply.' 

J: 'You're not an asset Feather, you're a person.' 

Bell puts the phone away and gets ready for the day. She has work. 

Work is uneventful until nearly the end of her shift. A child comes in. He looks to be fifteen and he freezes when he sees her. She is wary and watches him as he goes about the store. She almost decides it is not worth suspicion but then the tiny creature rubs against his leg. This is not suspicious by itself but he knows the cat's name. And Bell knows his voice. It is the boy. How did he find her? Where is his mask? 

When he gets to the counter she notices he is buying an energy drink and Twizzlers. She disapproves. 

"Does your adult know you are consuming this garbage?" 

"Uh yeah. Yeah, my aunt knows." 

"It will not interfere with your ability to defend yourself tonight?" 

"Um. No?" 

"I am dropping Little One off first after work, he will not be with me." 

"Oh! Oh, you know. Okay yeah wow. That explains...that conversation. Alright, see you later!" 

She watches the boy leave. His behavior had been odd. He was not expecting to see her. He was not wearing a mask. She presents a danger to him by seeing his face. She will have to offer something in return so he does not panic. She could tell him Father made contact..? But no. Father said not to tell 'Stark' and the boy is close with the voice. Perhaps she can tell him something else. She will share a Hydra secret with him. Yes. He will appreciate that. 

The boy is late in joining her that night and when he does he is nervous. She attempts to reassure him but it is useless. Perhaps the secret now. She cuts him off as he rambles. 

"A man named Pierce is Hydra. He is high ranking in your government." 

The boy is very quiet and stands still for the first time that she's seen. 

"Al...Alexander Pierce? Is Hydra? Do you know of anyone else?" 

"He is. I know very few names. Most are useless." 

"Why would you tell  _ me  _ about him? Why not Daredevil or someone else important?" 

Bell has trouble responding. She doesn't know which part of his statement to address. She could have told someone else. But he is just as good as any. And she saw more of him than he wanted. But why does he believe himself to be unimportant? Has someone made the boy feel unworthy? 

"You are important," she is angrier than she expected. 

The boy is quiet again. She finds that he is acting very odd. 

“Do you think...you could come back with me one night and tell Mr. Stark everything you know about Hydra?” 

“I will tell you here.” 

The boy nods and bounces on his heels, “Yeah, and I really, super appreciate that but also Mr. Stark can actually do something about it? And I really can’t. Like at all.” 

Bell thinks for a moment and comes to a decision. 

“I will tell him here. With you.” 

He nods and laughs a bit, “Yeah, I can swing that.” 


	7. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After that night she does not always join them when Spiderman invites her but she does most times. She enjoys the company and learns much from Daredevil. He does not allow her to end the criminal’s lives but the damage he inflicts instead will leave many of them with lifelong injuries. She does not mind this method and copies it when they work together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Same general themes, someone learning to be an independent person after being raised (tortured) by Hydra. Stuff gets political for a bit there. 
> 
> I finally managed to get enough done to post again! :)

As Bell waits for the boy to bring his Mr. Stark with him she does as Father told her and researches. She starts with laws. They seem simple enough. She moves on to human rights. It is no longer simple. Everyone seems to disagree and feel that only they could possibly be correct when it comes to the rights that humans should possess. In the research, Bell discovers that Hydra is not the only fascist organization intent on promoting their own agenda no matter the cost. The American Government is the same. They bury their past of overt hatred and violence and pretend to be a beacon of freedom and perfection as they shroud their people in hidden violations that they deny the existence of. Nights Bell goes out after her research she is especially unforgiving. Citizens of such a regime should be assisting one another. Not harming each other. She finds herself unable to have mercy in such circumstances. She also keeps Father updated on her progress in Learning. 

***

B: 'My body is my own. Hydra should not have violated it as they did?' 

J: 'Of course. They had no right to do any of the things they did to you.' 

***

B: 'I am a feminist?' 

J: 'Me too, Feather.' 

B: ‘#womensrightsarehumanrights’ 

*** 

B: ‘I am...allowed to feel however I feel.’ 

J: ‘Always.’ 

B: ‘But, I am not allowed to take it out on others. My anger is my own?’ 

J: ‘You can always tell someone how you feel but it's important to do it as calmly as possible, talk to them without shouting or verbal abuse.’ 

*** 

B: ‘I am angry with you for leaving me but I also know you did not know you were. I feel. Sadness.’ 

J: ‘I’ll never be upset with you for being angry with me. I hurt you, even if I didn't realize I was doing it and I’m sorry for that.’ 

B: ‘You are sorry but you were not at fault. I will choose to forgive because anger is damaging?’ 

J: ‘Anger can be damaging. But you still have the right to feel it.’ 

*** 

B: ‘I will forgive.’ 

J: ‘I’m glad.’ 

***

She and Father have many short conversations before the boy brings this ‘Stark’ to meet her one night. He comes in thick metal with bright lights. She is not sure he is human. This makes her...curious. Is he a robot? Does he have the same rights as her and the boy and Father? Their rights are human in nature? Does he have different rights? No rights? Is he sentient? 

“Hey, Feathers. Spidey here said you wanted to talk to me? Talk away. I always love having secrets whispered into my ear.” 

She stares for a moment and then decides to ask her questions, “Are you a robot? If you are does that mean you have separate rights from human rights? Do you have  _ any _ rights.” 

It is silent for a moment. 

“Underoos, you didn’t tell me she was starting philosophical debates.” 

“Well. She’s never done that before, Mr. Stark. I didn’t know she did that?” 

She waits patiently for them to finish so this ‘Mr. Stark’ may answer her questions. Or tell her they will go unanswered. Either way would be fine. Finally, Stark turns back to her. She watches him as the metal begins to move. Eventually, a small man steps out. So he is not a robot? 

“I’m 100% human, well almost, but we can definitely discuss robot rights some other time if you want,” he comes closer to her slowly and holds out his hand, “Hi, nice to meet you and all that, I’m Tony Stark.” 

He wants to shake her hand. She does not want to do that. She shakes her head and backs up, “I do not want you to touch me.” 

He shrugs and puts his hand down. He is. Respecting her boundaries? She appreciates that. She will tell him. Positive reinforcement? 

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I didn’t really do anything though.” 

“Precisely.” 

He looks like he understands. Good. She looks at the boy, Spidey?, and sets her bag down so that Little One may get out. He has gotten bigger. He walks over and rubs against the boy’s leg. While he plays she tells Tony Stark the names she knows. She will see what they do with this information before revealing base locations. She does not know if she can trust them fully yet. That is fine. Trust must be earned. She is allowed to be wary. 

Before the two leave Tony Stark sighs and tells her, “I know you’re probably going to be watching for results. I would be too. But I’m going to be honest with you, it might be a long time before anything actually happens. We have to get evidence on all of these people before we can act on this. I don’t know how long that’s going to take.” 

“I understand. This is the difference between Hydra and you, yes? They do what they please without regard.” 

He nods, “If you ever need anything let Spiderman or Daredevil know alright? And please stop killing people. That part is very important.” 

He leaves but the boy stays. She wonders why. She looks at him. 

“So, um, I know you usually go off and do your own thing now but I was, well. I was wondering if you wanted to come on patrol with me and Daredevil? He won’t mind. And it must get a bit lonely sometimes? Most of the time we all patrol separately but every few weeks Daredevil lets me join him. Um. So. If you want?” 

“I will go.” 

Bell finds that she...enjoys the boy’s company. He is pleasant to be around. 

“Sweet! Just follow me, yeah?” 

She nods and follows as the boy makes his way to Hell’s Kitchen. When they are nearly there he stops swinging and joins her on the rooftops. When she has to stop to calm Little One he stops as well. She likes the company. 

“...Spiderman... May we be. Friends?” 

“Oh, I’d like that! It’s always nice to make friends.” 

“I have only ever had Little One for a friend.” 

She doesn’t know how she is able to tell he looks sad by his mask. It is peculiar. 

“I’m really sorry about that. But hey, now I’m your friend too.” 

She smiles when he looks away. She has made a friend. She will update Father later. She hopes he is pleased by her progress. 

Soon they are moving again and she sees the man, Daredevil?, on a rooftop not far from them. His head is tilted in their direction. She squints at him and whispers, “Hello.” His head turns toward her and she can just see the edges of his grin. She blinks and watches him closely while they approach. When they make it to him he turns towards the-Spiderman. 

“I know I told you she could come but did you warn her about Wade?” 

Spiderman freezes next to her and looks over Daredevil’s shoulder, “Is he here?” 

He shakes his head, “No, but you never know if or when he might pop up.” 

“I will know when he is near us by the tilt of your head. I will not be surprised.” 

Spiderman laughs and Daredevil frowns. 

“She’s got your tells down Truth or Dare, no shocking her.” 

“Truth or...Dare?” 

“It’s a nickname Feathers, a name you call someone that isn’t actually their name, usually when they’re your friend.” 

“Like Underoos? What Tony Stark called you?” 

Daredevil snorts and Spiderman nods, “Yeah, he knows I hate that one so he calls me that a lot.” 

She frowns, “I could cut out his tongue for you.” 

“No no! He does it as a sign of affection. He’s not being mean or anything.” 

She finds his explanation acceptable. After that, they move on to the Mission. Spiderman calls it ‘patrol.’ She enjoys having him around and does not mind Daredevil but she does not think that she would like to join them every night, she prefers to work alone more. They finish and part ways just before the day begins. She sends a message to Father before she goes to sleep. 

B: ‘I have made a friend.’ 

J: ‘That’s great, Feather. Friends are important.’ 

After that night she does not always join them when Spiderman invites her but she does most times. She enjoys the company and learns much from Daredevil. He does not allow her to end the criminal’s lives but the damage he inflicts instead will leave many of them with lifelong injuries. She does not mind this method and copies it when they work together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just. Try not to write straight-up dialogue and realize that's most of what you've been doing. And you don't know where you got the idea to there's such thing as 'too much' dialogue. But you did. And now that's most of what you write. And you almost give in and just write dialogue. What is most of this chapter? It's dialogue. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the work: Could you do one where the reader is like 16 and an escaped hydra experiment/assassin (she has wings that she can retract in and out of her body and an odd fondness of knives.... Also, she doesn't mind killing due to her hydra background)
> 
> Matt is her "father/older brother" figure even if he doesn't approve of her methods (like a superhero mentor...... shes actually homeless and a vigilante).And after a little while of her meeting other heroes, Peter, Wade, Frank and Matt become like this large ass-kicking vigilante team! And due to her dressing akin and hanging out with Daredevil she becomes known as the angel of hells kitchen.
> 
> After a while maybe she meets Foggy and Karen accidentally and they don't exactly approve..... And the police hate her because of the trail of bodies she leaves behind.


End file.
